MRI devices have been utilized to generate a view of a human heart. Generally, an operator who is familiar with cardiac anatomy provides instructions to an MRI device to define scans that will be taken of the heart. However, two different operators of the MRI device can provide differing scanning instructions to the MRI device when attempting to obtain a desired view, and thereafter obtain differing views of the heart.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for a system and method for automatically obtaining a digital image of the heart.